Muisc is Life even if its just a book
by Lost-And-Forgotten-In-A-Dream
Summary: I was bored so i made a list of songs that relate to the Maximum Ride series. i am sharing them with all you people. Rated T just in case of language
1. Me Against the World

**A/N: I was kinda bored and I had nothing to do so I started making a list of songs that go perfectly with the Maximum Ride series. I am going share my list with you people in the internet world. I know it is kinda lame but who cares. I get bored very easily so what else is there to do then share my time consuming ideas. So here is song number one out of who knows how many.**

**SONG: **Me Against the World

**By: **Simple Plan

**Link:** /watch?v=J905n5U-PZQ

**Lyrics:**

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

**How this awesome song relates: **you really don't need a brain to figure this out but if you still need some help because you are also border line retarded like me here is some help. "I'm a nightmare, a disaster, That's what they always said, I'm a lost cause, not a hero." Now go to your copy of Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, find page 343, read Ch. 113-14, skip Ch. 115-16. Start reading again at Ch.117-18. This is the part where Max is up against Omega. The Director is pretty much calling Max a failure. If that doesn't help you understand. Push your brain to the limit and think about how Max feels about being an avian hybrid experiment. Here's a hint: "I've got no place to go, I've got no where to run, They love to watch me fall, They think they know it all" or "We're not gonna let them control us, We won't let them shove All their thoughts in our heads, And we'll never be like them."

**A/N: so yeah you can see that I was very bored. Anyways tell me what you think. I don't care if you hate it doesn't matter to me, at least for this. If you like it, I'll love to hear that just press that little comment button. Also if you have ideas tell me those too. **

**~Peace, Comment, Drive safe~**

**Gaby **

**p.s. please people read my fanfic I just put up it's my first one. It's called "World of the Lost" I only got 1 little comment but it's from a friend and that doesn't mean much. (sorry Sam but I was going to force you to comment weather you liked it or not, I am grateful though.)**


	2. Animal I Have Become

**A/N: Whoo!!!!!!!!! Song two its time 4 a celebration*throws confetti.* **

**Thank you: ****Lover of Music,****Alienated2****, and ****qtcat0616**** for your comments. Comments make me happy. Ok , so here is another song. If you people don't know it, I feel so sorry for you, this band is the best **

**Also I just noticed that the links got screwed up (also the lyrics) so I will put them on my profile. Just scroll down to the bottom of the ****profile.**

**

* * *

**

Song:

Animal I Have Become

**By: **Three Days Grace

**Link:** On profile

**Lyrics:**

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

**How this f**kin awesome song relates**: I see this as a part flock, part Ari kinda song. "  
I can't escape this hell, So many times i've tried, But i'm still caged inside, Somebody get me through this nightmare," the flock being captured and taken back to the school. School=Hell. Caged inside=stuck and tortured/ being in a cage. "No one will ever change this animal I have become, Help me believe it's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal." Ari, why did you have to die? Lets take a moment to morn for him.*pauses* Now moving on. The "no one will ever change this animal I have become" is about Ari, books 1-2 when hated Max and the flock. The "Help me believe it's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal" is book 3, Ch. 44, Ari was being nice to Max.

That is it for this song

**

* * *

**

A/N: another song finished. Remember that the links are on my profile the bottom. Remember to comment. Or I will come after *laughs evilly* I am not kidding. Any ways, Ideas are always welcomed.

**~Happy Valentine's day~**

**Gaby**

**p.s. I will try to update World of the Lost this weekend but I have a killer headache and I feel sick so if I don't sorry. I would have done it this week but I got punished for getting a detention for not sitting in my assigned seat, lol. **


	3. CitizenSolider

**A/N: Introducing Song # 3**

**I would like to thank all you wonderful people who have commented. I LOVE YOU!!!! Actually not really, I am not that type of person. This is my happy (very late) valentine's day 4 you guys. **

**Lover of Music:**** Thank you for the comment**

**Lions&Wolves:**** I am going to use it, already on my list. I 3 Paramore**

**TwiPotterRideGirl:**** I love 3 Doors Down, my dad took me to see them 2 maybe 3 weeks ago. It was so cool. Even though I was going to use that song, I'll dedicate this to you since you were the only one that mentioned it. Also "I Think I Love You" is a good FAX song.**

**Song:**Citizen/Solider

**By:** 3 Door Down

**Link:** on profile

**Lyrics:**

Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there...

There... there... there...

Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

**How this song relates: **Hmm, this is one of those songs that are hard as hell to write down how it relates. It just does. I will try though. Never mind to hard. But if you think you can beat this challenge, put how the song relates in a comment. I'll put it up somewhere in a the next chapter.

**A/N: That is it for song 3. Now time for a random rant. Grrr I can't go to the Cradle of Filth concert. Grrr so much work. Grr I lost my notebook with the next chapter for fanfic grrr. Rant over. Have a good night, keep the ideas and comments coming.**

**~Gaby~**


	4. Wherein Lies Continue

**A/N: OMG!! Song number four**

**Went to the Renaissance Festival the other day, the fun I had, except for the walking. So much walking, maybe I shouldn't had played so much Wii fit the day before. Val if you ever read this Happy Birthday. Any how, random thought, the flock at a Renaissance Festival. That idea is up for grabs. Not planning 2 write that. Now onward to song #4, but first, thanks for the comments: **

**qtcat0616****: Thank you Sam, but my updates are so not fast and I do, do my homework, sometimes. I did my math, reading and some work that I have yet 2 turned in today. So ha ha.**

**volleychik12****: I like Taylor Swift she is one of the few country singers I actually like. That song fits FAX perfectly. I'll add it to my list.**

**

* * *

**

Song 4:

**Yay!! This song is actually Metal**

**Song:** Wherein Lies Continue

**By:** Slipknot **(Yay!)**

**Link:** On profile

**Lyrics:**

THOU SHALT NOT  
Kill your Fathers - Destroy another Life  
Question everything we clung to for years  
Live Forever - Design a Better Death  
Confuse a liar with a savior from fear  
Create a Myth and Separate the Chosen Ones  
Adolescent Independence / Dominion  
I only wanna believe in fuckin' anything  
But now my conscience is contradicting everything

THE ENDING'S THE SAME / THE WORLD WILL NOT CHANGE  
THE ANSWER IS CLEAR...

Tell your Mothers they have no Sons or Daughters  
Blame yourselves because your Children are Mine  
We are Orphans, but we are not Forgotten  
And we will find a way to save us this time  
We can run, but we are tired of running  
We're dropping seconds in a glass 'til we die  
We only wanna believe in fuckin' everything  
But we're alive and we're not accepting anything

THE ENDING'S THE SAME / THE WORLD WILL NOT CHANGE  
THE ANSWER IS CLEAR... ANNIHILATION

I won't control or restrain things I do not understand  
Now I realize I'm STRONGER BETTER  
They gave to me now I give to you the means to burn the thoughts I had  
Now I realize I'm STRONGER BETTER MORE

WE HAVE TO SAVE OURSELVES

I will never become another piece  
Inside the Paralytic Construct I hate  
Live Forever? Well, I would rather die  
At least I'd know I wasn't theirs to create  
This is yours, but you had better choose  
Before they take away your right to decide  
I guess I'll never believe in fuckin' anything  
But my solace is I CAN HANDLE EVERYTHING

THE ENDING'S THE SAME / THE WORLD WILL NOT CHANGE  
THE ANSWER IS CLEAR... OBLITERATION

I won't control or restrain things I do not understand  
Now I realize I'm STRONGER BETTER  
They gave to me now I give to you the means to burn the thoughts I had  
Now I realize I'm STRONGER BETTER  
I won't control or restrain things I do not understand  
Now I realize I'm STRONGER BETTER  
They gave to me now I give to you the means to burn the thoughts I had  
Now I realize I'm STRONGER BETTER  
MORE

WE HAVE TO SAVE OURSELVES

**How this song relates: **Ah, so happy I found a song that is Metal. I been going through my book of lyrics, and then decided to listen to Slipknot and found this song. Well some parts relate better to the flock then others. An example is "We are Orphans, but we are not Forgotten / And we will find a way to save us this time/ We can run, but we are tired of running." I mean seriously, it can't get closer to the flock then that. The Flock has no family, but are not forgotten about by Itex. They are trying to save themselves (line 2) and they are tried of running all the time from Itex. Also, the very last line "WE HAVE TO SAVE OURSELVES." That totally relates. If you can't see. I pity you.

**

* * *

**

That is it for this song please comment. Also i was watching Repo, The Genetic Opera. Awesome movie you all need to see it. You people also need to see the Resident Evil movies all three of them. It is sorta like Maximum Ride only with zombies and no wings. All the movies are R but if u want to watch them i'll put up the links on my profile.


	5. Demonic Science

**A/N: song five was supposed to be a different song but I think this song is much more important. I doubt any of you have heard of this band because they are really heavy (Death Metal) and they come from Sweden but they are awesome.**

* * *

**Song:** Demonic Science

**By:** Arch Enemy

**Link:** On profile **(duh where else would it be)**

**Lyrics:**

The human blood is far too thin  
The life in it much too fragile  
DNA code twisted into form  
An ancient dream will now be reborn

Demonic! Science!  
A high price for a passion so intense  
Demonic! Science!  
This world no longer makes any sense

Save the best - strip away the rest  
Every weakness, every bleakness will be erased  
New flesh for a new world!  
Men in white clothes performing the ultimate test

This is the era - this is the time  
A new dawn arrives...

**How this song relates**: Itex, Evil Itex, Evil white coats. Doesn't this remind you of them. Hey they should make this their official theme song. Example: "Every weakness, every bleakness will be erased" to me that makes me think of Omega and how the Director wanted to prefect the world with experiments like Omega. "This is the era - this is the time/ A new dawn arrives..."

**

* * *

**

See this is a very important one I had put this in or I would have gone crazy, how many songs out there describe Itex so perfectly. So, comment please the green little button right there is nice, if press you get a magical surprise that lets you write about what you thought of this.


End file.
